Out Of The Picture
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: A-All I wanted was for him to keep our secret quiet, so our lives would go back to normal. I-I never meant for this all to happen. I... I never wanted to kill him...


_**Since I've been in a rut, I decided adopting a one-shot would help. I adopted this from the ever so lovely Unnoticed Silence. They have some great ideas in their adoptables and is also a great author. I would recommend checking them out.**_

 _ **Now, here's the one-shot I adopted: Out Of The Picture.**_

* * *

Hollyleaf crept through the territory, following Ashfur's scent closely. A wildfire of fear was alight in her eyes and her mind was clouded as she still came to terms with Squirrelflight's words. She stopped for a second and bristled; anger, sorrow, concern, worry, and many other foggy emotions clouded her mind.

 _We're not her kits... We're not Brambleclaw's kits... Whose kits are we?_ Ashfur's scent brought her back to a faint reality. Ashfur knew the truth. He was going to tell everyone that they weren't Squirrelflight's kits. He was going to ruin everything for Hollyleaf's family; whatever family she was sure was hers, anyway. She noticed the spotted gray tom up ahead.

"Ashfur." She challenged, her pelt still bristling. Ashfur turned around, his blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do _you_ want?" He growled, his claws unsheathed as if he was prepared to attack. Hollyleaf took a step back.

"Y-you know the truth. You know we're not Squirrelflight's kits-"

"What are you getting at?" Ashfur snapped, taking a step forward. Memories of the fire flashed through Hollyleaf's mind, Ashfur's eyes sharing the same malice as it did back during that exact moment. Hollyleaf took a deep breath.

"If you don't tell anyone, I won't have to hurt you." To her words, Ashfur scoffed.

"What? You think asking nicely will stop me?" His claws dug into the ground. "Squirrelflight hurt me! I'm going to hurt her in any way I can! That foxheart is going to regret what she did!"

"You can't do this!" Hollyleaf shouted back. "What about Lionblaze? He looked up to you!"

"He means nothing to me! None of you do!" His eyes narrowed more as he took another step toward Hollyleaf. "I could even kill you right here, right now, and I would not regret it. Maybe it would help me get my revenge if I did. Your mother or not, Squirrelflight cares for you and your mousebrained brothers, even with her treturary and lies. You want to stop me, Hollyleaf? Here's your chance!"

Ashfur leaped at Hollyleaf. The black she-cat jumped off to the side. Fear and anger took over her mind. Ashfur collided with the ground with a thud. He quickly got to his paws and spat angerly.

"What?! You're not going to fight me! Are you too much of a mouseheart like that piece of crowfood 'mother' of yours?!" He yowled so loudly, Hollyleaf feared someone would hear him. With Ashfur ready to strike again, Hollyleaf found herself with no other choice. When he went flying at her, the black she-cat prepared for the impact. The moment he hit her, she struggled to pin him down while they rolled into the stream next to WindClan's border. Not caring about the closeness they were to enemy territory, Hollyleaf was finally able to pin him down.

"I don't want to-" Her words were cut of by her panting. Her muscles were sore from having to fight the stronger, and more skilled, warrior.

"What? Kill me? Hurt me? If you don't, you know what I will do. I'll tell everyone that you and your filthy brothers aren't who that foxheart Squirrelflight said they were! So show me! Show me you're no coward, Hollyleaf!" His words made her mazy mind snap.

 _I'm no coward!_ Her mind echoed. Suddenly, time flashed. One second Ashfur was yowling for her to kill him, the next, the gray tom was dead, his head laying limply in the moving water. Hollyleaf took a step back, feeling like she was going to be sick at what she just did.

"I-I killed him..." She stuttered in shock.

 _But he can't spill the secret now._

"I-I'm a murderer..."

 _You had no other choice._

"Oh, StarClan, what am I going to do?"

 _Live._ The voice in her head sounded so much like her own, but the tone was colder. Hollyleaf didn't like this voice, nor did she like what it was telling her, but it did have a point. She had had no other choice but to kill Ashfur.

 _We'll be safe now, right?_ But a chill ran down her spine. With the secret weighing heavy in her mind, Hollyleaf went to go clean off the blood on her muzzle.

* * *

 _ **Aaand, done.**_

 _ **I was trying to display how emotionally and mentally unstable both Hollyleaf and Ashfur would have been at this time. Hollyleaf's life was crashing around her, so she must've been going through some things mentally. I have no nice words for Ashfur, so I'm keeping quiet when it comes to him.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed~! I'll hopefully get back to normal writing soon.**_


End file.
